Smiles in the Shower
by WishesintheNightSky
Summary: What would've happened if Kurt and Sam actually did do a duet together? 'Duets' AU. Kurt/Sam slash. Mostly Sam's POV. Oneshot. Fluff. Complete and total fluff.


**Title: Smiles in the Shower**

**Author: WishesintheNightSky**

**Rating: K+/T, just to be safe.**

**Warnings: Slash, AVPM references, 2x04 references/spoilers. **

**Summary: What would've happened if Kurt and Sam actually did do a duet together? 'Duets' AU. Kurt/Sam (pre?)slash. Mostly Sam's POV. Oneshot.**

**UNBETA-ED. There will be -quite a few- grammar errors in this.**

**Disclaimer: Did Sam and Kurt get together and start making out yet? No? Well, then I don't own _Glee _yet. I also do not own any of the songs used in this fic.**

**A/N: I just got a random burst of inspiration to write this after watching the Duets episode again, and watching the shower scene (in which they both looked VERY supermegafoxyawesomehot. :D), so here's this little oneshot I wrote right afterwards.**

**A/N2: Okay, I'm really sad. I get a lot of hits/visitors for my stories, but no one ever reviews. So do me a favor and review once you're done reading this? I'd really like to know what you think of my writing/how you think I can improve.**

**P.S. Quinn does help Sam after he gets slushied, but the Avatar moment never happens. In fact, Sam doesn't even notice her eyes. ;P No attraction there at all. Just Sam's gratitude that she helped him out.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm setting you free. You can do your duet with someone else in Glee. Someone that the...<strong>world <strong>deems more appropriate."_

Sam didn't know why he felt so hurt at being told that he should sing with another person in Glee Club, but it definitely hurt, and he forgot about the awkwardness he'd felt talking to the boy that he'd seen and heard being bullied during the time he'd been at McKinley, _in the shower. _

"Did I do something to offend you...?" he asked warily, rapidly running through the few moments he had spoken to Kurt in his head, trying to figure out what he'd done wrong.

The male's blue...no, gray...green...? eyes widened, quickly reassuring Sam that it wasn't his fault.

"No! No, uh..." Kurt rushed to explain, cheeks flushing a light pink. _Sevin. _Sam blinked as the thought traveled through his mind.

"It's not you, it's me," the countertenor told him with a closed-lipped smile that didn't seem sincere. He looked like he was going to say more, but Sam cut him off with a small chuckle.

"Dude, that's like, the oldest line in the book. If you're going to back out, at least use a better excuse that that," Sam said, putting a teasing grin on his face as to let Kurt know that he wasn't trying to be harsh. He got a giggle in return for his efforts. The pure sound made his grin broaden.

"And what do you mean by 'someone that the world deems more appropriate'?" he put air quotes around the confusing phrase, before grabbing his shampoo, and putting a glob of it onto the palm of his hand.

The tiny, warm smile that had been ghosting across Kurt's lips slipped off abruptly, and the boy looked down, staying silent for a moment.

Finally, he glanced back up, gaze shifting over to his shampoo bottle, before meeting his own hazel-green orbs. A coy look took over his face, and before Sam could say anything, Kurt broke the silence.

"You know, they make special shampoo for color-treated hair," he told Sam, before strutting away (did his hips **_always _**sway like that?) with his books clutched in his arms, bag held loosely on his arm. Sam raised a hand to his soaking wet hair surreptitiously, realizing that the brown roots were probably showing, staring after the male diva.

He leaned on the wall of the shower stall, before defensively calling out in denial, "I don't dye my hair!"

Even he himself didn't sound like he believed the lie.

Kurt's only response was a playful, "Uh-huh!", before he disappeared from Sam's eyes. The unnatural blond's mouth twitched, before rolling his eyes good-naturedly, and returning to his shower.

* * *

><p>When Sam got home that day, the first thing he did was pull up the somewhere near 60 MP3's that Kurt had texted to him of him singing. When he'd gotten them, he had transferred them over to his iPod so that he could hear it better. As the angelic voice started to pour through the speakers connected to his boombox, he couldn't help but reminded of Faith Hill again. Well, a much better version of her, anyways.<p>

"_Something has changed within me, something is not the same..."_

He recognized the song from the Wicked soundtrack that his mom always played, though that had been been sung by girls (and some background singers). That track had been pretty good, but it had nothing on the emotion that Kurt sang it with.

Sam closed his eyes, humming softly along to the melody. He was splayed out on his double bed, hands interlaced behind his head, content in just lying back and listening.

"_I think I'll try defying gravity, and you won't bring me down! Bring me down! Oooohhh!"_

A smile made its way onto Sam's face as the jaw-dropping note once again served to impress him. He figured that even for someone with a voice like Kurt, that note was likely to be hard to sing. But he supposed that the countertenor was just that amazing.

* * *

><p>In Glee, nobody volunteered to sing their duet.<p>

"Oh come on guys, is no one ready?" Mr. Schuester asked, brows raised. "Or are you guys just intimidated by the amazing performance that Santana and Mercedes put on the other day?" he added teasingly.

Silence.

"Alright...how about you guys just spend today practicing? But tomorrow, I expect you guys to bring your game faces on!" the Spanish teacher said, clapping his hands together as the members of the club started to scatter.

Once everyone was spread out around the room to rehearse their duet numbers or figure out what they wanted to do, Sam walked over to where Kurt was sitting alone, looking bored as usual. He pulled a chair over in front of the boy, turning it backwards so that he could lean on the back of it as he sat down.

When Kurt stared up at him, eyes (what freakin' color were they?) wide, Sam smiled, with just a hint of shyness at him.

"I was thinking about yesterday," he started slowly, not wanting to alarm the boy. "and I was wondering if maybe you would reconsider backing out of singing with me...?" he said hesitantly, suddenly conscious of rejection.

Kurt was still just staring.

Sam cleared his throat once.

Silence.

"Uh...I was listening to those tracks that you sent me of you singing when I got home again, and...you're really good, dude."

If it was possible, Kurt's weirdly colored eyes only seemed to widen all the more at this statement.

"It would really be an honor to sing with you, um, if you'd let me..." Sam finished, not knowing what else to say. Kurt and Sam spent another moment just looking at each other, before Kurt -finally- broke the awkward silence.

"Urr...I'd love to!" he said rapidly, before immediately amending, "I mean, if you're absolutely sure...?"

The statement was cautious, as if afraid of some sort of rejection. Sam inwardly laughed at the way the tables had been turned, but grinned on the outside.

"Yeah!" he exclaimed with excitement, before looking repentant at his outburst, and quieting his voice. "Yeah, that would be totally awesome."

Kurt finally smiled warmly at him, a toothy smile that for some reason, made Sam's heart skip a beat and his breath catch. He regained his composure in a flash, and smiled goofily right back at him as the other Glee members glanced at them with confusion, having been startled when they'd heard the loud cry of approval Sam had made a few seconds ago.

* * *

><p>That day, Kurt Hummel stepped foot in Sam Evan's home for the first time.<p>

Kurt looked around Sam's room, taking in the sight of all the Avatar posters, Star Wars toys, and the bookshelves that were entirely dedicated to the Harry Potter series. Sam shuffled his feet uncomfortably, nervous of what Kurt was thinking of him right now.

The boy only raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow at him, not saying a single word. Sam was grateful for his silence for once, shrugging his shoulders bashfully at the nerdy things he owned.

"You know," Kurt started nonchalantly, and Sam flinched at what he guessed would be a string of mocking words at his dorky side coming from the boy's mouth.

"I've been in love with J.K. Rowling for as long as I can remember," he finished mischievously, a sweet smile flirting with his pink lips. _Som._ Sam inhaled sharply in surprise, before grinning widely (Kurt always seemed to make him grin somehow, and he'd only known the boy for a couple of days).

"Why, Kurt Hummel, I think we're going to get along just fine," Sam whispered. "Want a Red Vine?" he added, grabbing a pack of the red candy from his bed.

Kurt's eyes sparkled, and he replied with another smile that showed his teeth as he took a piece.

"These are like, my favorite treat," the boy told him.

Sam swooned at the statement.

* * *

><p>The next Glee practice, while Sam and Kurt were sitting in a corner practicing the song they'd chosen (well, more like, Sam had chosen, Kurt had gone along with), Kurt paused for a second, making Sam stop strumming the strings on his guitar.<p>

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sam asked, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at the boy with worry.

"Why do you want to sing with me?" Kurt questioned, staring down at the floor, chewing his lower lip as he fidgeted with his fingers. Sam cocked his head to the side, trying to glance into the boy's eyes to see what brought this on, but he answered anyway.

"Because you're an amazing singer, and there's no one else I'd really rather sing with?" Sam told him, half-smiling. Kurt looked up at him, and their eyes locked. His eyes were pained as he spoke up again.

"But things are going to get worse for you if you sing with the school fag, you know," he spat out.

_School fag?_ Sam was troubled at the derogatory term that Kurt had just used to describe himself, and tried to lighten up the tension in the air.

"Hey, I've already gotten slushied once, how much worse can it get?" he joked. If anything, this only served to make things worse. Kurt's eyes darkened, and the coldness in those beautiful (_**beautiful?) **_eyes made Sam lean back a little.

"A **lot **worse," the boy whispered despairingly, sounding as if he knew exactly how much worse it could get. And he probably did, but Sam really didn't want to thing about anyone hurting what was his.

_When did I start thinking of him as **mine**? _Sam thought to himself.

"Well, bring it on. I gave you my word, so we're going to sing together, and _no _buts," Sam added when it looked like Kurt was going to interrupt. "I'm not going to let a bunch of bullies keep me from keeping my word."

Kurt's shoulders slumped at this, and appeared to be resigned as he spoke next.

"I just want to know why'd you risk that just to sing a stupid little duet with me."

Sam contemplated this for a little while, tapping his hand against the polished wood of his guitar as he searched for a way to explain himself.

"You know, when I first came to this school, I thought it would be a way to start things fresh, make myself the person that I wasn't at my old school," Sam told him seriously. "I wanted to be the popular kid, the one that everybody liked, instead of only being thought of by people as 'that dorky kid that likes Harry Potter and Star Wars'. But then, I saw you guys, having fun singing and dancing, and I wanted to be a part of that." he said, watching Kurt smile at the reminder of New Direction's performance in the courtyard.

"Then I met you," Sam continued, eyes filled with mirth. "That may have been the most awkward moment in my life." Kurt flushed with embarrassment at the recollection of their first official meeting. "I heard you say that maybe I might be straight after all, you know." By now, the boy's face was a crimson color, and he was looking everywhere but in Sam's direction.

"Hey, did you know that Finn tried to get me out of doing the duet with you?" Sam asked, absentmindedly plucking the guitar strings.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly, and he grit his teeth. "He did the same with me."

"No offense to Finn, dude, but is he homophobic or something? Because that just isn't cool," he said, shaking his head.

"Finn is just...naive," Kurt told him, pursing his lips. "I don't think he realizes that there's always going to be somebody out there who's going to make fun of us for being who we are. That's just how it is..."

Sam hummed in response.

"Back to the topic of wanting to do this duet with you," he went on, "After Finn tried to get me to back out of this, a couple of guys threw a slushie at me. That stuff's freezing," he muttered under his breath, shivering as he remembered the feel of the cold drink. "Then Quinn helped me get cleaned up, and-"

"Wait, hold on, Quinn, as in kind of bitchy head cheerleader, wants to be at the top of the food chain again, Quinn?" Sam nodded his head in affirmation, though he didn't really think any of those labels fit the kind girl he'd met. Kurt looked disbelieving at the prospect of her actually helping the new kid.

"Mmhm, and I asked her why she's in Glee Club if she doesn't need it because of her being a cheerleader, and she told me that you guys were really cool to her last year even though she wasn't at the top of her game, and that what's the point in having popularity if you can't do what you want?" he laced his fingers together with Kurt's, keeping his gaze on their hands to avoid seeing his reaction.

Kurt was silent again. Sam seemed to make him go speechless a lot nowadays.

"That does nothing to explain why you still want to sing with me, Sam Evans." Sam glanced up, and there was a ghost of a smirk playing with the countertenor's lips.

Sam snickered, knowing that this was true, before replying, "I wasn't done yet. You know how I said I wanted to be popular here?" A nod. "Well, to try and do that, I've kept one secret to myself so far. That-"

"-you're not really a blond?" Kurt interrupted with a laugh. Sam used the hand that wasn't holding Kurt's to shove him lightly in the shoulder. "Ouch, you Neanderthal," the boy pouted. Sam thought it was adorable.

"As I was saying, the secret I've been hiding is the fact that I'm gay," Kurt obviously wasn't expecting him to say this, as the boy let out a loud yelp that made everyone turn to stare at them. He immediately blushed a bright red, and took his hand out of Sam's. Once everyone was finished with gazing at them, Kurt coughed awkwardly.

"Um, and how did you figure that out?" he asked tensely, still trying to make sense of the admission.

"Well, being in an all boy's boarding school for three years kind of defines you as a person, I guess," Sam said, scratching his head sheepishly. Kurt giggled, though it sounded a little forced.

"Why are you telling me this?" Kurt asked, looking at Sam intently.

"I'd thought it would be kinda obvious by now," he whispered, cupping the boy's cheek. Kurt's eyelids fluttered closed, and they leaned in at the same time, kissing each other passionately, but it was only a chaste meeting of the lips nonetheless. Both boys could've sworn that there were fireworks going off in both of their minds, but a sudden round of squealing and catcalling caused them to break apart.

Sam's eyes took on a soft look, and Kurt gave him a sweet smile in return as they listened to the various voices of the Glee Club.

"Wanky!" That was Santana. Puckerman was the one catcalling, which surprised Kurt, since he'd expected his reaction to be more homophobic than anyone else's. Kurt looked around, watching all of their reactions. Sam slipped his hand into the boy's once more, and Kurt gave it a brief squeeze.

"Does this mean that Sam's a dolphin, too?" Brittany asked, eyes innocent and curious like they always were. Sam compared them to Kurt's, and decided that as cute as she was, Kurt's were far more beautiful than hers could ever be.

The male diva laughed. "Yes, boo, it does."

"Awesome, are you guys going to have gay dolphin sex, and make little dolphin babies?" she tilted her head slightly. "Because that would be, like, really hot."

Everyone was amused with the blue-eyed cheerleader's comment, and they all chuckled, smiling at her.

"No, sadly, we are not, Brittany," Kurt told her, after letting out a giggle. Looking towards Sam once more, he amended his statement. "At least, not yet."

More catcalls and hollers came after this. Glancing at Finn, though, Kurt could see that wasn't laughing, or having a single positive reaction to him and Sam. In fact, the tall teen just looked uncomfortable with the new revelation. Kurt made a mental note to talk to him later.

A shadow blocked off the lights from the ceiling, and the boy looked up at Mercedes, who had a hand on her hip.

"Aw, hell to the no. Blond boy, you better not hurt my boy here, or else I'm gonna get your parts ripped off from your body," she told Sam, who held his palms on his genitals protectively.

"Now, white boy, you better spill all the details," Mercedes said to Kurt, dragging him away from the corner. Kurt threw a smile at Sam as he went away, and he grinned right back.

* * *

><p>At the end of the duets competition, Kurt and Sam were the last to go.<p>

"Um, before we start, I just wanted to say that I'm really excited, and," Sam glanced at Kurt before going on. "I couldn't have asked for a better partner." Kurt beamed at him.

Sam pulled his guitar on, and he started to strum once Kurt had placed his fingers over the right places. Everyone recognized the tune as soon as the music started, and were surprised with Kurt, who didn't typically sing songs like this one.

_"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky, oh my. Well, baby, I'm trying," _he crooned, staring directly into Kurt's blueish-grayish-green eyes. _Lor menari, _he mused to himself.

The boy's gaze flickered between the frets and Sam's intense look, and he started to sing softly, voice sweet. "_Boy, I hear you, in my dreams, I feel you whisper across the sea. I keep you with me, in my heart. You make it easier when life gets hard." _

Kurt leaned his head against Sam's shoulder, as the dirty blond boy covered Kurt's fingers with his own on the guitar. As the chorus came in, they harmonized perfectly, the lyrics coming naturally to them.

"_Lucky I'm in love with my best friend, lucky to have been where I have been. Lucky to be coming home again...ooh ooh ooh oooh..." _They vocalized gently, bringing smiles to the Glee members as they swayed to the melody.

_"They don't (they don't) know how long it takes (know how long it takes)," _Kurt started to sing, Sam's voice echoing his as they rocked back and forth, arms interlocked. _"Waiting for a love like this, every time (every time) we say goodbye (we say goodbye), I wish we had one more kiss. I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will..." _

Everyone stared as Kurt and Sam gazed into each other's eyes tenderly. As the last chorus came in, the two took a deep breath in, voices melding together nicely. The sound they produced was beautiful, and it was easy to see that both of them meant every word they sang.

_"Lucky we're in love in every way, lucky to have stayed where we have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday..." _

As the song ended with soothing vocals, the New Directions membered hollered loudly, clapping for the new couple as they shared an affectionate kiss in front of all of them.

When the votes for the competition were decided, it was an almost unanimous decision that Kurt and Sam won.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when Sam got home, he went on the computer, and searched "blueish grayish green eyes" on Google.<p>

-I know what you are asking about... I believe it's a French word for eyes that are grey, green and blue mixed. I cannot, for the life of me, remember what it is though. _-XX3_

_- The word is Glasz - Phil D.  
>Green-gray-blue eye color is called a light-mixed eye color.<em>

Sam smiled. Glasz eyes.

* * *

><p>When Kurt came over later that evening, Sam gazed into his <em>glasz <em>eyes fondly, and a thought popped into his head. _Oel ngati kameie._

"What?"

He hadn't realized he'd said that aloud. _Oel ngati kameie, _he thought once more.

Smiling at Kurt, he twisted a lock of stray hair out of the boy's eyes, and kissed him, lingering there for a moment. "Nothing."

_Oel ngati kameie. It means, 'I see you'. _

* * *

><p><strong>EDIT: Na'vi translations here.<strong>

**Sevin=pretty (typically only used for a female. xD)**

**Som=hot**

**Lor menari=beautiful eyes**

**Okay, so this kinda sucked, and got longer than I expected it to. But I just had to write/post it after watching 2x04. I almost snapped and broke something when I watched Sam and Quinn sing together, so my way of venting was this. **

**You know what's weird? This is actually the longest one-shot I've ever written. I've never been really serious about my writing, so they end up being too-detailed/incomplete. Kudos to me for this fic. Especially since it was my first Glee fanfic. (:**

**ANYWAYS. Reviews make the world go 'round. Don't keep the Earth from spinning, and type your thoughts on this now by clicking that Review button below.**

**Love,**

**WitNS.**


End file.
